Tailsmo Fun
by SuperDeuceTales
Summary: Just some cute Tailsmo fluff stories with Sonamy included in later chapters. This is rated K plus only because of the minor violence, as of a VERY descriptive bloody punch in Chapter 1 and another scene in Chapter 4 that I can't announce yet, the entire rest of it is considered K.
1. The Bully

Chapter 1: The Bully

Tails & Cosmo decided to go for a walk since it was nice outside. What they didn't know is while they were walking, someone was sneaking up behind them.

"Aah!" Cosmo yelped. "Wha?" Tails quickly turned & gasped to see this random kid grabbing Cosmo by the neck of her dress. The kid was chubby, had gray shorts & a shirt that said "Get Rekt" on it.

"Hey, buddy," The bully taunted. "I got'chur girlfriend!" He said as he laughed.

"YOU PUT HER DOWN, NOW!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs, he really didn't care if people heard him. "I'm warning you!"

"Oh yeah, what'cha gonna do about it, two-tailed freak!?" The bully replied. Tails got furious, face full of anger. He struck out a fist and uppercuts him as hard as he could. Both the bully & Cosmo fell on the ground.

The bully got up, blood was dripping from his nose all the way down to the piece of the sidewalk he was standing on. He was both shocked & terrified at the fact that a kid fox that's twice as small as his size gave him a Street Fighter-ish uppercut. He panicked & ran away from the both of them.

"Go and pick on someone your own size, ya jerk!" Tails yelled at the bully as he was running away.

"Are you alright, Tails? Did you get hit?" Cosmo questioned faintly.

"I think 'Are you alright?' would be the better question." Tails held her in his arms and flew back to his house.

I hope you enjoyed! Please review and no trolling or flaming! Chapter 2 will come out in August.


	2. The Sleepover

_Author's Note 8/8/17: Hi there! Welcome back to the fluff! This took a bit of edits here and there, but it's finally done! What's that? You thought you were just reading oneshots? Think again! This chapter is longer than the last, so I hope you guys have a good day and enjoy this fresh installment, or chapter in this case, of Tailsmo Fun! P.S The next chapter is called "Falling in Leaves". If you want more info on it, check out my bio on my page! Stay tuned!_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sleepover

Tails & Cosmo were sitting on the couch watching TV with a bowl of Popcorn.

* * *

 **-ON TV-**

"Grr..." The old man grunting as he was having a fit!

"Are you okay, Grunkle Stan?" The boy said.

"Yeah! Let's just move on to the next game!" The old man yelled.

* * *

 **-TAILS & COSMO-**

"HAA HA HA HA HA!" Tails & Cosmo both laughed. Tails put his hand in the bowl to find out there's no more Popcorn. "Oh, gotta go make more Popcorn!" Tails said. "Okay!" Cosmo said, "That stuff's pretty good."

"Yeah it is! I'll be right back." Tails went into in the kitchen to make another bag of Popcorn, then the phone rings. "Who can be calling at this hour?" Tails answered, it was Sonic. "Hey, bud!"

"Oh, hey, Sonic. Why ya calling? Something wrong?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, it's very bad." Sonic said in a serious matter. "What's wrong?" Tails said.

"Amy is a very terrible cook, she almost burned the house down." Sonic said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Amy interfered. She grabbed her hammer.

"Yeah, so we might to say at your's for a while, gotta go, bye!" Sonic said as fast as his speed and hung up.

"Okay...bye." Tails said questioningly.

"Who was that?" Cosmo asked as she entered the kitchen.

"That was Sonic, and to a lesser extent, Amy. Apparently, she was trying to cook something and she burned it." Tails replied. "Are they alright?" Cosmo asked again. "Yeah, they're fine, they're coming over too!"

"That's great!" Cosmo said excitingly. "We can all have that 'sleepover' thing you were talking about earlier!"

"Yeah! We can play games, watch movies and have lots of fun!" Tails said as the door knocked. "Oh, they're here!" Cosmo & Tails ran to the door. They opened it, it was Sonic & Amy.

"Sonic, what happened to you?" Tails asked. Sonic had a red bump on his forehead.

"He insulted me." Amy said nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, Tails, I'm used to it." Sonic said.

"Oh, well, you guys wanna have a sleepover?" Tails quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, sure, bro!" Sonic said.

"Sure, I would love to see bonding time between you and your girlfr-"

"Okay, let's go, what are we waitin' for?" Tails quickly interrupted Amy & blushed.

* * *

 **10 minutes later...**

"Okay, maybe we should start with a game." Tails said. "Amy?"

"YES! Oh, I mean.. Okay then." Amy got very excited because of the game she wanted to play for literal years. "Truth Or Dare."

"What's that?" Cosmo asked. Amy explained the rules. "Okay, got it?" Amy said. "Mmm-hmm." Cosmo replied.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go and make Popcorn." Sonic knew where it was gonna go. "Oh, no you don't!" Amy quickly grabbed him. "I'll make a deal with ya, if you play this with us, I will get 10 chili dogs for you tomorrow!" Sonic couldn't resist. "Mmm..fine." Sonic mumbled.

Amy asked "Tails, truth or dare?". "Uhm... Truth." Tails replied. "Do you like Cosmo?" Amy asked. Tails blushed as hard as Knuckles' skin. "Ooh..." Sonic said, not helping the situation. "Uhh... yeah. B-but as a friend! I swear!" "Ehh, good enough for me!" Amy replied happily.

"Alright, Sonic, my turn!" Tails said with an impy grin. "Truth or Dare?" "Uhh, dare! No wait!" Sonic said nervously. "You can't second-guess, Sonic!" Tails taunted. "That's in the rules." Cosmo followed up. "Kiss...Amy!" Tails got into full imp mode.

"Uhh...uhh...a-are you sure I can't second-guess?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Just do it." Cosmo smiled.

"I'll make it 15 if you do." Amy said. Sonic closed his eyes and held his breath. He didn't know it, but he was kissing her lips, then he slowly went from having an afraid, squinty face to a relaxed, happy face. It lasted for 10 seconds until he let go.

"Whoa." Sonic & Tails both said. "That was shocking, you're actually a really good kisser!" Sonic said to Amy. "Are you saying you used to think I was a BAD kisser!? Amy freaked out. Sonic kissed her again, this time it lasted for only 5 seconds. "Okay, I forgive you." She said in a swoony voice.

Sonic asked Cosmo "Truth or Dare?" "I think I'll do a 'dare'." Cosmo said. This time, Sonic had an impy face as he pulled out his phone. "Uhh, Sonic, what are you doing?" Tails said questioningly. Sonic went on YouTube, and put on an 1-hour mix of romantic music.

"Dance with Tails." Sonic said in an impy matter. While it was playing, Sonic got a soda. When he came back in, they were dancing like they were at a prom. "Aah, vengeance sure is tasteful, isn't it Tails?" Sonic taunted as he was sipping the soda. "Very funny, Sonic. Ha ha ha." Tails said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Sonic & Amy were resting on the patio and Tails & Cosmo were sitting on the couch tucked in a blanket watching more TV.

* * *

 **-ON TV-**

"If you are looking for ransom I can tell you I don't have money," The man said. "but what I do have are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you."

* * *

 **-TAILS & COSMO-**

Cosmo was scared, Tails held on to her tight and said "Don't be scared, I got you." She was still scared, but she put on a brave face to impress Tails.

* * *

 **-ON TV-**

The man continued. "I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you."

* * *

 **-TAILS & COSMO-**

Tails turned the TV off as he was about to drift off to sleep.

Then, Sonic & Amy came back inside the house to tell Tails that they were going back home. "Hey, bro, we're just about ready to go-" Sonic saw Tails & Cosmo sleeping on the couch hugging each other.

"Uhm, should we bring them up-" Sonic turned to Amy. "Nah, let 'em go, they need the sleep." Amy said quietly. "Okay...you just wanted them to stay there because you like them bonding, don't you?" Sonic said as they were leaving. "Yep." Amy replied.

* * *

 **-EPILOGUE-**

Tails woke up to find out that Cosmo fell asleep in his hands. He checked his clock. "4:45am". "Should we go upstairs to sleep?" Tails thought quietly. "Nah." Tails curled up his tails around Cosmo for extra warmth & protection. Cosmo smiled and Tails went back to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! The first TV section was a self-insert, **DO NOT STEAL!** "Taken" is owned by EuropaCorp  & Grive Productions, NOT BY ME IN ANY WAY! More chapters coming soon!


	3. Falling in Leaves

_Author's Note 9/14/17: Hey there, back again with another chapter of "Tailsmo Fun"! I know this isn't as good and as long as the last chapter, but this is kind of a oneshot for when Tails and Cosmo would be like in Autumn. So, I hope you still enjoy and have a good Fall!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Falling in Leaves

It was one breezy day in Mobius. Leaves on the ground and bare trees just waiting for the Wintertime. Sonic & Amy were in there backyard raking the leaves, Tails didn't have much leaves in his yard as in theirs'.

"Phew!" Amy said. "There sure are a lot of leaves!"

"Tell me about it..." Sonic let out with a huff.

"It sure would be nice if we had some help!" Amy said.

"Yeah." Sonic replied. "I'll call Tails, see if he's awake yet." It was around 7:30 in the morning. Sonic went inside and dialed on the phone.

* * *

Tails' phone rang. "Mmh, hello?" Tails answered in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, bud. I had no clue if you were awake yet." Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, Cosmo slept over. I stayed up all night to make sure she was okay. I didn't go to sleep until around like 3:00 in the morning." Tails replied.

"Sheesh.." Sonic said. "Don't worry about her so much, bud. She'll be alright." He gave him some advice.

"I know." Tails replied. "But I'm her friend!" Tails blushed a bit. "And it's my duty that I stay by her side all the time." He said.

"Whatever you say, Tails." Sonic taunted. "But anyhow, I called you to ask if you would help us rake up these leaves." Sonic said. "Do you mind helping, bro?" He asked.

"Sure, Sonic. I'll be right over!" Tails replied.

"Alright! See ya then." Sonic said.

Tails grabbed his coat and was ready to go. Cosmo was sleeping on the couch. "I'll only be gone for a little while." Tails kissed her on the forehead and ran out the door.

* * *

 **When Tails arrived...**

"Hey, guys!" Tails yelled.

"Hi, Tails!" Amy replied. "Hey, man!" Sonic replied. "I brought my rake!" Tails said.

"Alright then, let's get to raking!" Sonic said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Tails' House...**

Cosmo wakes up and yawns. "G'morning, Tails!" She said in a sleepy voice. "Tails?" She realized he wasn't there. "Tails, where are you?" She was looking for him. Then, she came across a note on the kitchen counter that said:

"Hi, Cosmo! If you're reading this, I'm at Sonic's place helping him and Amy rake leaves. I'll be back as soon as I can! Please don't be scared! See ya later! - Miles 'Tails' Prower" There was an XOXO crossed off the page, but Cosmo didn't see it.

"Oh, phew!" Cosmo was relieved. "Well, I guess they could use the extra help!" Cosmo ran to the coat rack and got her coat.

* * *

 **Back at Sonic's house...**

Tails let out a huff. "Man, Sonic, you weren't kidding. Look at the big piles of leaves we made!" He said.

"What, did'ya think I was kidding?" Sonic asked like a smart-aleck.

"No, I'm just saying, wow! I don't even have that much leaves at my place." Tails replied. His house was only a few blocks away from Sonic's.

"I dunno. The trees must really love us or something." Amy said. Then, someone was knocking the back door. It was Cosmo. Tails opened it. "Oh, Cosmo! What are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I was. But then I woke up to find you were gone and I was scared until I found your note." Cosmo replied. "So I decided to come here and help you guys!" She continued.

"My note?" He didn't realize at first. "Oh yeah! My note that I left." Tails said nervously. "I hope she didn't see the XOXO on the note..." He thought to himself.

"Yeah, that one." She chuckled. "Oh no!" She realized she forgot something.

"W-what's wrong, Cosmo?" He started to worry. "I forgot to bring my rake!" She replied.

"Oh, well, you can share mine! If...you want.." Tails offered. "Thank you, Tails." She answered and gave him a nice warm hug.

"Mmm..." Tails swooningly mumbled to himself. Cosmo heard him. "What's wrong?" She asked. He had a blushed up happy face on him. "Tails?" She yelled out to snap him out of it.

"HuhWhoWhatWhere?" He let out a string of nonsense. "What's wrong?" She asked him again. "Ohh, nothing..." Amy saw them and interfered. "He's just so happy you're here!" She answered Cosmo.

"Alrighty, Tails, let's get back to raking!" Amy said to him. "Okay..." He said in a swoony voice.

* * *

 **Later that day...**

"At last!" Sonic yelled. "Alright guys, uh..." Sonic looked at Tails and Cosmo to find out they're both asleep holding their rake. "Hey, wake up, Sleepyheads!" He shook both of them to wake them up. "Huh?" Tails let out. "Was I asleep?"

"Yep." Sonic replied. "But anyway, come around the other side of the yard, you two," He said to them. "I got a surprise for you!" They all ran over there.

"Surprise!" He shouted. It was a pile of leaves for their size. "A pile of leaves?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah! You can jump in it!" Tails explained to her. "Okay! Sounds like fun!" Cosmo said. "Wahoo!" They held each other's hand as they jumped in.

They both laughed and shouted excitingly, then, they sat there for a minute. Tails grabbed a leaf and put in her hair. Cosmo grabbed a bunch of leaves and threw them at him playfully. Tails giggled and did the same. Sonic chuckled and ran back in the house.

* * *

 **At around 6:00pm...**

Sonic went back outside to tell Tails and Cosmo they have to go home. "Hey guys, time to go back home!"

"Okay, Sonic!" Tails yelled. "Cosmo, it's time to head home." He looked at her to find out she fell asleep on his shoulder. Tails picked her up and flew home.

They both went inside. Tails put her down on the couch and got her a blanket. "G'night, Cosmo." He said as he went to kiss her on the forehead, but Cosmo woke up and kissed him on the lips. "G'night, Tails." She replied. "Ahh..." Tails was so happy he couldn't go upstairs to his bedroom and decides to sleep on couch with her.

* * *

Happy Fall, everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and follow for more! And as always, no trolling or flaming!

* * *

 **"Hey, bub, thanks to your idiotic friend, I'm finally free and ready to have some fun! CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE?** "

OCTOBER 13


	4. He Returns

Chapter 4: He Returns

* * *

Tails and Cosmo were sleeping on the couch. His alarm went off and it gave Cosmo a shot of adrenaline. "Tails!" Cosmo blurted out as she woke up. She sighed in relief. "It's just the alarm clock.." She chuckled to herself. "Tails, it's time to get up." She shook him awake, he was a very heavy sleeper.

"Mmh, will you marry me...?" He mumbled in his sleep, Cosmo blushed a bit and shook him awake again. "Tails!" She shouted playfully to wake him up. "COSMOTAKECAREOFTHEKIDS!" He woke up. "Oh, morning, Cosmo!" He yawned.

"Today's the big day, Tails!" Cosmo reminded him. "Huh? Oh, right!" Tails remembered and rushed to get his clothes on. It was "Best Friends Day", basically the day that was meant for the two.

"So, what did you want to do today?" He realized they didn't really have anything planned. "I dunno, go to the mall or something?" Cosmo asked. "Alright, we'll walk there." He said. "Okay." Cosmo answered. Tails locked the door and started walking while holding hands.

* * *

"Oh, y'thought I was done with'ya, huh? We'll see about that." A voice said behind the bushes. Tails heard rustling. "What was that?" Tails said. "What?" Cosmo asked. The person jumped out, it was the bully. He attacked Tails, gave him a sucker punch.

"Aah!" Tails screamed. "Yeah, how's it feel, freak!?" The bully said. "Hey, you leave him alone!" Cosmo yelled at him. He got up and started walking towards her, he picked her up and threw her to the ground. She cried, and Tails heard her. He got up and he walked towards the bully. "You didn't learn, huh?" He said in almost a deadly voice. He went for a punch, but the bully blocked it and kicked him in the shin. He fell.

"The name's Diablo, and ya think you're so strong? Meet me at front of the Mobius Elementary School, tonight at 6 o'clock." The bully stood on top of him. "I'll be there." Tails stood back up. "Good. And make sure to bring your pathetic girly friend with'cha!" Diablo said as he pointed at the poor seedrian, still crying.

"No! Never!" Tails yelled at him. Diablo picked him up by the neck and lifted him upwards. "Bring her, with you, or I'll tell everyone that you're nothing but a pathetic two-tailed fox freak with a weird flower girl that you walk around with!" He said threateningly and threw him on the ground.

"Grr! I'll fight you right now! COME ON! PUT UP YOUR DUKES!" Tails yelled, charging at him for a punch. Diablo dodged it and kicked him upwards and punched him 2 feet away. "Yeah, right." He looked at him pathetically. "Tonight, 6 o'clock, Mobius Elementary School." He reminded Tails and walked away. "Ha, this is gonna be so easy!" Diablo laughed at himself.

Tails immediately ran for Cosmo. "Cosmo, are you okay?" He panicked. She clinged on to Tails and cried hard. "Shhh..." Tails caressed his arm on her. "It's okay..." He said quietly. He picked her up bridal style and ran back to the house. He didn't bother flying because his house was only a block away and he wanted to make Cosmo feel safe as possible.

* * *

 **When they got back...**

Cosmo had a bandage on her forehead, it had a little kissy mark on it. "Cosmo, are you feeling better?" He asked her worryingly. "Inside or Outside?" She answered while starting to cry a bit. "What do you mean?" He asked again. "I-I don't want you to fight against him! I don't want you to lose!" She started crying again. Tails thought of an idea. "Don't you worry, Cosmo. I just thought of something!" He announced. "What?" She said. Tails pulled out his arm cannon blueprint.

"With this cannon, to him it will be like a thousand punches all at once. Then, he'll leave us alone forever!" Tails answered. She started crying harder. "Wh-what's wrong, now?" He asked. "Don't shoot him, Tails!" Cosmo yelled, she didn't believe in violence. "Cosmo, would you rather let me defend myself and protect ourselves from that bully or risk him not learning his lesson and try to KILL US!?" He accidentally shouted at her. "Why are you yelling at me!?" She cried even harder.

"Oh, uh-I-I didn't mean to say it like that-uh!" Tails stuttered. "Tails, you idiot." He mumbled to himself. Then he sat on the couch with her to calm her down again. "Shh, shh, shh...I didn't mean it like that..." He caressed her once more and explained everything in a tone she would understand.

"Yeah, I- I, wouldn't really shoot the guy, I mean, sure, he's, not a nice guy, but, I-it's just a way for me to tell him to leave us alone, and never bother us again. Okay?" He said. She sniffled, but understood. "Okay..." Cosmo answered. "Here," Tails got a blanket for her. "you should take a nap for a while, just to calm down." He said.

"Alright, I'm sorry I got upset earlier..." She apologized. "No! No no no, you had every right to be upset. I mean, I'd be the same way about you, if you got into a fight." Tails replied as he blushed. "Thank you, Tails..." She said as she fell asleep. He kissed her on the forehead, exactly where the bandage was. "You're welcome, Cosmo." He flew out to his workshop to build his protection contraption.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

It was 5:19pm, less than an hour until the big fight. Tails was still in his workshop practicing the arm cannon, and Cosmo was still sleeping. She woke up and looked for Tails, she went into the kitchen to get some cereal and looked at the clock. "Mmm, I hope poor Tails does okay out there..." She said to herself. And speaking of that little protective fox, she heard noises from the backyard. "Huh?" She went out there. "Tails?" She followed the noises.

He had a little plushie that he was practicing with. It was blue with purple spots on it. "You mess with me and my Cosmo, you're just asking for it." He charged up his arm cannon. "There you are, Tails!" Cosmo shouted, she scared Tails and he accidentally shot a tree, it fell down. "Well...now, at least I know it works...heh..." He said awkwardly.

"Are you okay, Cosmo? You slept for quite awhile in there!" He immediately went back to worrying about Cosmo. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. I'm just so worried about you." She said. "There's no needing to worry about me, Cosmo. With this on my side, I'll win for sure! I'm gonna use it at the last minute when he leasts expects it." He said in a brave voice. "If you say so, Tails." Cosmo replied worryingly.

* * *

 **At the fight...**

They were both in front of the school. "Alright, wish me luck!" Tails said as he was running. "I wish you the best of it..." Cosmo said to herself. "Wow, they even have a referee here! Should I be worried? Nah..." Tails thought to himself. "Well, well, well, look who showed up. To be honest, I really didn't think you were gonna show up!" Diablo said to him. "I'd do anything to protect my friends!" Tails said.

"Alright! In this corner, we have: Diablo H. Ell (a.k.a Mister Eann!)!" The referee shouted. "You're gonna go flat like a pancake." Diablo said as he pounded his fists together. "And in this corner, we have: Tails the Fox!" The referee shouted again. "Mess with me and my Cosmo, we'll see about that!" Tails said as he crack his knuckles.

"READY...GO!" The referee said. Diablo went for his usual attack, but Tails dodged it and punched him in the back. "FIRST HIT FOR TAILS THE FOX!" The referee stated. "C'mon, Tails! You can do it!" Cosmo shouted to him. "What!? Grr.." He went for his kick-punch attack, but Tails dodges it. "Too slow, Egghead!" Tails got some attitude from Sonic as he punches him multiple times just as fast as him. Diablo fell on the ground.

"1...2...3...4...5..." The referee said as he was counting with his fingers, but Diablo got up and he punched Tails. "FIRST ATTACK FOR DIABLO!" The referee stated. He put Tails in a headlock and kicked him continuously. "No! Tails!" Cosmo shouted. Diablo picked him up and threw him on the ground. " 1...2...3...4...5..." The referee counted, Cosmo looked like she was about to cry, and Diablo looked at him. " Tch, tch, tch, you're so pathetic." He said. "6...7...8...9..." The referee kept counting.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tails got up and shouted. He kept doing every kind of attack. Punch, Kick, Shoulder Charge, Bodyslam, everything. Then, he charged up his cannon. "Kaaaameee, Haaaaaaameeee...HAAAAAAAAA!" He recited from "Dragon Ball Z" and shot the cannon. Diablo was 3 feet into the ground. Everyone was shocked, even the referee, but he counted. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! KO!" He shouted. "Tails the Fox is the winner!" Everyone applauded.

Then, the principal of the school came out and saw what happened. "What is the meaning of this!?" He shouted. "Well, uh, Diablo challenged this fox kid to a fight, sir." The referee said. "And as you can see, he kinda won." He added. "Diablo, huh?" The principal knew the kind of student he was, but Tails took it as a threat.

"Look, sir! It's not what it looks like! He almost killed me and my waifu- I- I mean best friend. So I had to do what I had to do." Tails said. "Did you kill him!?" The principal asked. "No, sir, of course not. This weapon isn't lethal! Although, he's probably gonna be hurting for quite awhile." Tails replied. "Look, I'll handle everything, just go back home." The principal said. "Okay..." Tails wondered.

"You got rid of Diablo!" A little girl came up to him. "The king of mean," One kid said. "The ruler of violence," Another kid said. "And the biggest dunce at school." The principal added. The kids laughed.

"Diablo, you should be ashamed of yourself. Coming up to a kid you don't know and almost kill him. Quite frankly, I think you did deserve that. You are now expelled!" The principal said. "Good! I'd rather that! That kid's gotta gun!" The bully said. "Oh shut up! It's not like it killed you!" Tails added before he left. "Grr...Owww!" Diablo cried as he tried to get up.

* * *

 **When they left...**

"Wow, I guess you were right, Tails. It really didn't kill him." Cosmo said while they were walking. "See, I told you. Now, he'll never bother us again!" Tails said proving his point. "Here, Tails, I- I think you deserve this." Cosmo said. "What?" He asked. Cosmo gave him a kiss on the lips. "That was very brave of you, Tails." She added. "Duh-huh!" Tails let out in a dummy voice.

"Now, let's start over this Best Friends Day!" Cosmo said. "Duh-yea-yea-go-mall!" Tails said, "mall" being the only word that was distinguishable. "Alright, then. Let's go to the mall!" Cosmo started walking while holding his hand. "I love you..." He said in somewhat of his normal voice. "I love you too, Tails." She said as they both nuzzled and then continued walking to the mall.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Follow, Favorite, and no trolling or flaming! Mario and Sonic Thanksgiving Crossover coming this November!


	5. Have Yourself A Merry Little Cosmas

_Author's Note 12/22/17:_ _Hello there, I'm back again with another Tailsmo story. And yes, I'm very familiar that I did similar plot points of different kisses, like at the end of Chapter 4 where Cosmo kisses Tails, but I decided to a Christmas themed version of a kiss. So I hope you still enjoy the story and have a very Merry Christmas! Also heads up, there is reference overload in this chapter, see if you can spot all of them along with your review!_

Chapter 6: Have Yourself a Merry Little Cosmas

A few days earlier...

Tails was outside on a cold winter's night with a yellow hat and a green scarf, he sat upon the stairs on his doorstep, looked up into the freezing flurry-filled sky and said "Well, time to make my Christmas Wish." He thought long and hard, there was only one thing he wanted the most, a kiss from the girl of his dreams, Cosmo.

"I wish me & Cosmo would kiss." He focused while looking at the sky, he sat for a good 5 minutes. "What's the use?" He sighed with the face of disappointment. He walked back up to his doorstep and went inside to go to sleep. He grabbed a blanket and slept on the couch. Then, when the fox drifted away to sleep, a big shooting star shot across as fast as Sonic's speed. "Goodnight, Tails." A mysterious voice said.

Present Day... (No pun intended)

"Aah, g'morning, Mobius!" Tails yawned. He walked out to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Then the phone rings, poor Tails is so tired, trying to stay awake to even pour his cereal, he picked it up, it was Amy. "Hey'ya, Tails!" "Hey, Amy." Tails said barely awake. "Why'ya so tired, bud?"

"I stayed up watching the s...uhh, SHOW on TV!" Tails quickly changed what he was gonna say. "Oh, okay. Which one was it?" Amy questioned. "Uhh, Star Trek, heh, y'know the one!" Tails chuckled nervously. "Oh, yeah, Sonic watches that all the time." She agreed. "But anyways, the main reason I called is because we're having a Christmas Party at my house!" She squealed. "Do ya wanna come?" Amy asked. "Oh, yeah, sure, I'll bring Cosmo, too." Tails replied. "Perfect..." Amy said quietly. "What?" Tails questioned. "Uhh, nothing, just, make sure to come, okay?" Amy said.

"Okay. When does the party start?" He asked. "At around, noon-ish?" Amy said. Tails looked at his clock "10:15am". "Alright, great!" Tails hung up. He went to get a scoopful of cereal, and it was all soggy. "Aww, blech!" Tails grossed out, threw away the cereal & put his bowl in the sink.

He sat on the couch. "Tails..." The mysterious voice said. "W-whoa!" Tails fell onto the floor. "Who's there?" Tails said. "Don't be frightened, it's me, Earthia, I am Cosmo's mother." She answered. "H-how come I can't see you?" Tails asked.

"Because I'm in the form of a spirit." Earthia answered. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm so glad to see someone take my little seedrian with great amounts of care." She said. "Oh, well, I-I try, I mean..." Tails stammered. "And another thing, you two would make such a great pairing, no wonder you love Cosmo so much!" Earthia complimented Tails. "W-what? I-I don't love her, I-I mean, like, love her in that way. Uh-uh!" Tails kept stuttering and had the cheeks of Knuckles' skin. "Alright, Tails, have it your way." She giggled and left. (If you don't know, she can tell the future. LOL)

"Whoa, that was weird." Tails said. He turned on the TV & sat back upon the couch. He actually did watch Star Trek for about an hour. "Huh, I wonder what time it is." Tails looked at the clock "11:47am" "Oh, good grief, I'm gonna be late!" Tails quickly got off the couch and turned off the TV. He put on his winter clothes and invited Cosmo.

5 minutes later...

Tails knocked on Cosmo's door and sees her wearing a green sweater with a satin red skirt. "I'm ready, Tails!" Cosmo said. Tails looked at her with "OMG You're so pretty!" face. "How do I look, Tails?" Cosmo asked. "You- you look amazing..." Tails said in a swoony voice. "Thanks, Tails." Cosmo replied. "Alright, let's head to this party!" Tails said. "Okay!" Cosmo replied.

While they walked, they held each other's hands. "Brr.." Cosmo shivered. "Oh, here..." Tails said as he opened the coat, "Sonic gave this to me, so it's kinda big." He wrapped one half of the coat around Cosmo and shared it. "T-t-thank you, T-t-tails..." Cosmo was still shivering in the cold. Tails wrapped his tails around her for extra warmth until they got there.

"Well, this is the place!" Tails said. "Let's go!" Cosmo & Tails ran up to the door & knocked. Sonic answered the door. "Hey bro!" He said to Tails then looked at Cosmo. "I see you brought your girly~friend with'cha!" Sonic taunted. "Sonic, cut it out!" Tails chuckled. "Well, c'mon in!" Sonic invited them in and hung their coat. "Amy!" Sonic yelled. Amy was making eggnog. "What is it?" She said. "Tails is here, and he also brought a friend!" Sonic said. Amy knew who the friend was, so she ran across the room. "Hey, guys!" Amy said. "Hi, Amy!" Tails & Cosmo said at the same time. "Jinx!" Tails & Cosmo laughed as they both sat down in the living room.

"Amy, I gotta tell ya something!" Sonic whispered. "What is it?" Amy said. "Y'know my old coat I gave to Tails?" Sonic said. "Yeah." Amy replied. "They shared it while walking over here." Sonic said while a little excited. "Are you kidding!?" Amy screamed. Sonic shushed her. And of course, Tails & Cosmo overheard. "Why d'ya scream?" Tails asked. "Uhh...Sonic was...telling me a joke!" Amy said. "Y-yeah! Heh, that ol' chicken's always up to something." Sonic said blending in. "Okay, then..." Tails said. "Y'guys want a drink?" Amy changed the subject. "I'll take one." Cosmo said. "What do ya have?" She asked.

"Well, I'm making eggnog, so for now, I have fruit punch, soda & water." Amy replied. "I'll have some water." Cosmo said. "I'll take some punch." Tails said. "One water & one punch, comin' right up!" Amy replied. Many thoughts were going through Tails' head, first one hops in and Tails gasps. "I forgot Cosmo's gift, I left it at home!" Tails thought. "I-I'll be right back." Tails said to Cosmo. "Where are ya going?" Cosmo asked. "I-I forgot something important." Tails replied. "Okay." Cosmo understood.

Tails left and went back to his house. "Oh, where is it!?" Tails got stressed until he remembered, he put it next to the picture of him & Cosmo in his bedroom. "There it is! Phew!" Tails was relieved. He grabbed the galaxy paper covered box & quickly ran back to the house without anyone noticing. He went back inside, everybody else was in the kitchen and he hid the present in between the coat rack.

"I'm back." Tails said. "Where did ya go, bud?" Sonic asked. "Back at my house." Tails replied. "Why?" He asked again. "Uhh, I forgot my scarf!" Tails lied since Cosmo was in the kitchen as well. "Okay..." Sonic said. "Tails, since you're here, can you try out my eggnog?" Amy asked. "Sure!" Tails replied. He took some with his finger and gave it a lick. "Ooh...that's really good!" Tails said excitingly. "Alright! See, Sonic? I am good at cooking!" Amy yelled at Sonic. Sonic chuckled. "Grr.." Amy ran towards him, Sonic pulled out a mistletoe, she immediately stopped and stood there for 5 seconds. "So, uh, you gonna hit me?" Sonic asked tauntingly. "You know what? You're good." Amy smooched him. "Thanks." Sonic said.

"My, what's that?" Cosmo asked. "What? That thing that Sonic's holding?" Tails questioned. "Yeah, it looks nice." Cosmo responded. "That's a mistletoe, the rule is if two people are under it, they have to kiss." Tails answered her question. "Wow, this holiday is filled with so many beautiful things." Cosmo said. "Yeah you said it." Tails responded. Cosmo leaned over his shoulder. Tails blushed, then sighed in a relaxed matter.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your little moment here," Sonic chuckled. "But I hope you brought gifts, 'cause we're just about ready to trade 'em." (This is a reference to me, my family & my neighbors trading gifts last year.) "Okay, Sonic!" Tails said. "Psst...Don't tell Amy, but I got her a bracelet." Sonic whispered. "We won't." Cosmo & Tails whispered back.

"Eggnog's ready!" Amy shouted. "Ooh, yum!" Tails replied. "Cosmo, you gotta try this!" Tails said to Cosmo. "Okay, I'll have a glass." Cosmo responded to Amy. "Alright, then!" Amy replied. "Sonic, do you want something to drink?" Amy asked him. "Sure, I'll take a soda." Sonic replied. "Okay!" Amy said.

"Here are your drinks!" Amy said to everybody. "Thanks, Amy!" Everyone replied. "Who's ready to open gifts?" Amy asked. "We are!" Tails & Cosmo replied. Sonic was already at the table, ready to go. "Alright, Amy. Here's mine." Sonic gave his gift to her.

She opened the box. "It's a bracelet. It's a special thank you for giving me a bracelet back when we were at the beach." Sonic said. (A reference to the Sonic X episode "The Last Resort") The bracelet was half blue, half pink. The pink part said "Best Friends" and the blue part said "Forever". Amy was so happy she almost cried. "Oh, thank you, Sonic!" Amy hugged him as hard as she could. "Ughh, you're welcome, Amy." Sonic choked. "Oh, sorry, Sonic." She apologized. "Nah, it's no big deal, I'm used to it." Sonic replied.

"OK, your turn, Amy." Sonic said. "Alrighty!" Amy replied. Sonic opened the box. "What is this?" Sonic asked. "It's a gift card, you can get Chili Dogs with it." Amy replied. "And what's even funnier is that the place is called 'Sonic'!" Sonic said. "Thanks, Amy!" Sonic hugged her back. "You're welcome, Sonic." Amy said almost swooningly. "Sorry we didn't get you guys a gift." Sonic said to Tails & Cosmo. "It was supposed to come about a week ago, but the stupid delivery got delayed." Amy said angrily. "So you guys will have to wait 'til Christmas." Sonic said. "It's alright." Cosmo replied. "No big deal." Tails replied.

Cosmo handed her gift to Tails. He opened it, it was a Chaos Emerald. "Wh-what's this for?" Tails asked. "It's for your plane, I overheard you talk about your plans." Cosmo replied. "It needs Chaos Energy, right?" She asked. "Yes, you're right. Thank you, Cosmo." He hugged her. "Wow, she gave me quite the gift." Tails thought while hugging. "I hope she likes mine..."

Tails grabbed her gift from in between the coat rack."Well, uh, here's mine!" Tails said nervously. She opened the box, they were two Rose Bud hair clips. "Do you like 'em?" Tails asked. "I love it!" Cosmo replied. "But, why are there two?" She asked. "One is, uh, for your mom." Tails replied.

"Oh, Tails...you thought of Mother." Cosmo said. "I could just..." She looked up and saw a mistletoe, but Tails didn't see it. She kissed him right on the lips, Tails couldn't believe what she was doing, he had a face of excitement. Tails sunk in his chair, blushed bright red. Tails swooningly guffawed, kind of like Patrick Star at the end of the one SpongeBob episode "The Secret Box". Sonic ran next to him in case he fell on the floor. "S-s-s-sonic, hee, hee...I think I'm gonna pass out." Tails said, sounding drunk almost. "D-did I do something wrong?" Cosmo asked. "I think you'll find it's quite the opposite." Sonic replied.

He dragged Tails home. "Sonic, she...she...she kissed me...hee hee hee hee hee..." Tails kept repeating. "I think someone had a little too much eggnog." He sat him on the couch. "Merry Christmas, bud." Sonic ran back to his house. "She...she kissed me. Hee...hee..." Tails said as he drifted to sleep.

Later, a glowing figure was standing beside him, it was Earthia, she had the Rose Bud clip in her hair. "Good night, Tails..." She said as she faded away.


End file.
